Carry On
by NittyGritty
Summary: Everyone needed a friend like Naruto. He had a loyal heart that was made of gold and had an obnoxious voice that could make the worst of mankind laugh. But life was always cruellest to those type of people. Friendship!Fic


******Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Everyone needed a friend like Naruto. He had a loyal heart that was made of gold and had an obnoxious voice that could make the worst of mankind laugh. But life was always cruellest to those type of people.

**Rating: **T for language and content  
**Pairings: **Friendship fic! [NaruSaku, SasuHina]  
**Warnings: **Character death.

* * *

**Carry On**

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel tightly. He let the breeze of the cool night sweep away the memories; memories of the people he was leaving behind and their laughter. He swept his eyes to the passenger seat, where usually a blond teenager would sit with his legs propped up on the dashboard. But today, there was no blond, just boxes of stuff that defined his life. The backseat held the same boxes just with a different collection of things.

He swept his eyes back to his house, parents proudly standing on the porch. He could see concern dance on his mothers face and crumbling composure from his father. He should leave before he couldn't. This is what he had spent months planning.

He couldn't help but feel like a skunk creeping away at night. 'Coward' his mind supplied. He could have waited for morning. The idea of seeing a blue-eyed loud mouth standing on that porch waving madly and shouting fantasies left him sick. If Naruto had shown up to say bye, there would be no leaving. So he clutched to the darkness and started his car.

He would be back, university wasn't forever.

_~ We grew up on the same street, small town under the hill ~_

"Hey turn this up!" A teenager shouted gesturing to the radio.

"You have hands moron, you do it."

Naruto grumbled and turned the dial up. The volume was loud enough for other cars nearby to stare and scowl.

"I believe because I feel it and I shout it out loud!"*

It was off key and terrible but it was Naruto.

"Mars doesn't need to hear you sing poorly."

He chuckled, it always was tamer and quieter than Sasuke expected and it always caught him off guard.

"Na Na Na nananana."

Sasuke shook his head and steered into the turning lane and flicked on his signal.

"Do you ever just want to go?" He wistfully asked the quiet Uchiha. He placed his foot on the dashboard earning a glare from the driver.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere. Away from here." He gestured to their dark settings. "To just leave..."

Sasuke kept a neutral expression. "Yeah," he told quietly, almost a whisper.

"Just hit the road jack and don't you come back," he cheekily grinned at the poor attempt at a parroting an old voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Where would you go, if you could go anywhere?"

Naruto hummed, "dunno. Everywhere." It was wishful thinking. It was every teenager's fantasy, except Sasuke. It was going to be his reality. He had gotten into a good university on the other side of the country. He was leaving. Leaving behind his friend.

"They're going to clean up your looks with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out if you."*

Sasuke didn't even notice the song had changed.

_~ We were crashing like cars ~_

He had always found this place fascinating, mostly because Naruto found it peaceful. He never understood the peace that was found with the rapid river or the loud voices. This park was always busy: families having picnics; romantic couples walking; friends playing soccer.

It held many memories. Their parents had been best of friends, and when they were children Minato and Kushina would often take the Uchiha brothers out with Naruto to this very park. It held a special place in both their hearts; it was where their first unfortunate kiss happened followed by their second kiss (their own careless creation).

Today however, Sasuke could see the anxiety falling off the younger teenager. Naruto was never good at hiding emotions; he wore them like a prideful badge.

"What is bothering you?"

Blue eyes met his and abruptly turned away. He shifted anxiously on the tree branch that they had climbed.

"You still won't tell me where you're going next year. I know you got accepted somewhere."

Sasuke felt the guilt creep into his stomach and he squashed it down. He glanced around the bright park and tried to delicately think of a way to avoid this subject altogether. He had been avoiding it for weeks, even with Naruto persistent questions.

"How do you know I got accepted anywhere?"

"You're the smartest student in our grade," Naruto huffed out, fanning his hand with dismissal. "You probably got accepted everywhere you applied and I'm guessing full scholarships?"

He fought down the urge to argue but it was true. He did get accepted to all his choices, each one offering a full scholarship. His mother had flaunted to everyone she knew, and it took a lot of convincing for the woman not to mention anything to Kushina or Minato.

"Maybe I didn't apply."

Naruto laughed, swinging his legs over the branch and letting them dangle lifelessly. "I know you did."

There was silence, and Sasuke decided to bite the bullet. He sighed and turned his attention to the teen who was sitting a few branches away from him.

"I applied to Yale, Harvard, and Princeton."

Naruto blinked at him and looked thoughtful, "None of those are around here."

"They're all on the other side of the country." He muttered and turned his eyes away. He just didn't want to see the hurt flash through those baby blues. To see the memories of their friendship floating in them just to vanish.

"Ah."

"Which one did you pick?"

"Princeton."

Silence and suddenly his branch creaked when he saw Naruto steadily balancing on it before sitting quietly near him, hoping that the bark would hold both their weights.

"As long as you come back, you can go to Australia." Naruto grinned widely, "you are stuck with me Uchiha." A playful punch landed on his shoulder before the teen jumped from the branch, causing it to sway. Sasuke watched as Naruto moved towards the rapid river.

Too bad that Sasuke didn't get a chance to tell him that he wasn't coming back to live in Konoha. He would still visit, but not for nearly long enough compared to the years they've had together.

_ ~ We were young, we were wild. We were halfway free ~_

This was beyond his comfort zone, it was illegal. He turned dark eyes around the desolate park and frowned when he saw a few people lingering by the lake.

"I'm not doing this." He flatly told his companion who grinned wider with the statement.

"It's not dangerous," but that wasn't the point, "I just like being on the pier."

"It's closed for renovations, it even says" he pointed to a big white sign with dark black letters, "no trespassing."

"So?" the boy shrugged, and walked towards the orange fence. There was an obvious hole cut into it from someone before them. "I just want to walk along the pier. We won't fall in, we can reach the lighthouse and come back. It's such a beautiful view. You can see the city from there."

Sasuke knew that but was tugged forward before he could protest any further. Naruto gripped his sleeve and moved them towards the hole in the letting go of the youngest Uchiha, Naruto stepped through the cut, being careful not to snag his jeans on the netting, and stood proudly on the other side with a pleased smile.

"Common," he jeered.

"No."

Naruto frowned and glanced around the area, "okay I'll go by myself." He said and turned away, "it only takes one person to take a picture." He smiled and started to stroll away.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and followed behind his friend. Carefully manoeuvring around the torn fencing and being weary of the mud on the other side.

"Let's make it quick."

"Yes darling."

He rolled his eyes and fell into step beside his friend. The pier was stable but there was one plank missing obviously from where they were fixing it. They both easily stepped over it without much fuss and continued.

Naruto was right, the view was amazing. The buildings looked like their own lighthouses calling to corporate hotshots in the city.

"Look at this."

Sasuke turned his gaze to his blond friend who was kneeling at the base of the red lighthouse. He was shinning his phone's flashlight at the scrawl written there.

'Hn."

It was tags and confessions of love scribbled across every available surface. He was sure that the renovation would include repainting.

"Here," Naruto handed over a black sharpie and a wide grin. "Break out of your box."

"I'm not vandalizing."

"Nobody will know."

"I won't do it."

Naruto pouted and took the marker back, "Scardy-cat."

"I'm not scared-" He was interrupted by chicken sounds that Naruto was making. He growled lowly in his throat but refused to raise to the bait. He just watched in a trance as the teenager took the black sharpie and began to ruin the only red surface without writing on it.

NNU + SU

Naruto grinned at his handiwork and stood up. He stretched his hands above his head before turning his eyes to the glowing city.

"Does this make us boyfriends?" Sasuke batted his eye lashes as he turned his eyes away from the writing.

"Husbands actually," Naruto teasingly replied. He was just staring at the city, his thoughts running away with the cars on the road.

"Aren't you taking a picture? That's why we came all the way out here," Sasuke pointed to the camera slung around the teenagers neck. Blue eyes met his before briefly glancing at the cannon camera.

"I decided, I don't need a picture." He gently hummed out, "not one of the city at least."

"Hn?"

A giant grin spread across a tanned face, "come here."

Sasuke frowned but silently moved towards his friend. Once within reach, Naruto slung one arm over his shoulder and took his camera and directed the lens at them.

"Selfie!" he shouted and grinned as the flash blinded both of them.

_~ Can we just hold on? ~_

It turned out Naruto was at a hospital. It left a bad taste in Sasuke's mouth that he had not been told this sooner, it had been three days since he saw his best friend and it took him this long to find out.

As soon as Naruto saw him, he stiffened and recoiled into the white linen. He looked betrayed and his eyes flicked quickly to his father who pretended to not see the look.

"Why did you bring him?" It was cold and dark. Something that should never sound from his best friend's mouth.

"I deserved to know."

Blue eyes turned to regard him and quickly looked down. The bandages on his cheeks were a clear give away that something was hiding behind them.

"What happened?"

Naruto stiffened again and shook his head. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, and he was avoiding all eye contact.

"I'm going to take your mother home to shower. We'll be back buddy." Minato gently called, walking towards the bed and placing a gentle caring kiss on his son's forehead.

A quiet nod, "hurry back." Was whispered and Minato smiled brightly before promising to do just that and leaving the private room that now only held the two friends.

"What happened?" he repeated, gentler.

"Can we not talk about it?" Naruto quickly asked, turning up to meet his friends eyes. "I just...don't-" he sighed and his hands seem to be shaking. "I just...not yet."

Sasuke reached his hands out and touched the soft cotton gauze taped to the tan face. Naruto flinched back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He wanted to take them off but he was sure the gauze was there for a reason. His curiosity wanted to know what was behind the white material.

"Did it hurt?"

Blue eyes still hidden, "yes." It was shaky and raspy and Sasuke felt his insides boil in rage. The thought of Naruto in pain at the hands of a faceless mass left him feeling nauseous.

"Who?"

He sucked in a shaky breath, "I don't know. They..." he trailed off and bit his lip before opening his eyes, "I've never seen them before in my life."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "why would they...why?"

"They were after two little girls," Naruto began, voice quivering with the memories. "They didn't have any good intentions towards them. They were obviously walking home together, friends. These sick fucks started harassing them," he clenched his hands together, "and trying to get them to get into a car they had parked close by. They were scared but not stupid. I stepped in. They didn't like that the girls ran after I caught their attention."

A news report drifted through Sasuke's mind. He remembered this, an attempted kidnapping took place on Monday. The two girls where able to tell their parents who phone police, pictures of the suspects had flashed on the screen. The newscaster also mentioned a teenage boy had been taken to hospital with serious injuries.

"What did they do to you?" He knew Naruto didn't want to talk about it, but the gauze was mocking him. He wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine." Blue eyes drifted closed again and that would have been the end of the conversation had he not been friends to an Uchiha.

"Naruto, please."

Blue eyes snapped abruptly open. Sasuke hardly ever asked for anything, especially with the word please. Naruto could see the soft concern in his eyes. Guilt washed through him for making his friend worry about him, and he turned his eyes away before sighing.

"They roughed me up," he quietly told keeping details minimal. "It was four against one. One of the guys ended up tackling me to the ground. I banged my head against the ground pretty hard, I didn't even notice one of the other guys kneeling down with a knife."

Sasuke felt his breathing become erratic. He gently patted Naruto's hand, he didn't know how else to comfort him without openly holding hands or mouthing encouraging words to him. He just needed Naruto to know he was not alone.

"I only noticed the knife when he was carving lines into my face. I screamed and thrashed and called for help. They got six lines in," he whispered out and placed his hands to his face. "Someone screamed when they saw what was happening, they bolted before they could continue cutting me up."

Blue eyes blinked, and Sasuke saw the shimmering of tears. He wanted to murmur words of comfort but he didn't know what to say. It wasn't fair and he didn't know how to make this better. He decided just sitting there and being present for his friend was the best he could do.

He clenched his fists in his lap and closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. He was not the one hurt and held down while someone cut into his skin, he had no right to fall apart.

_~ Keep pressing rewind, tell me do you remember? ~_

It had been twelve years since he had the privilege of being surrounded by the sounds of his hometown. Whenever he visited home during his college years it never lasted long enough for him to feel home.

The real world had grabbed Sasuke by the balls and thew him into the workforce with the mocking laughter that there were bills to pay, mouths to feed and lives to live outside of dreaming of a past that he could never get back.

It had been six years since he spoke to his best friend, and eight since they last saw each other. It was tough to try and connect when you lived on opposite sides of the country.

But now it was going to be different, he was living back in town. They were bound to snap back together like they always did, and they would laugh and joke around just like they did as children.

He sat back on his porch, nursing a cold glass of green tea. The weather was beautiful, and the town flourished in the spring. He idly wondered where Naruto was right now but brushed it aside. They had only been living back in town for a week, and he was still getting settled in. He would find Naruto soon enough.

He could only image the bright grin that would overtake his friend's face and the mischievous gleam that would come to his eyes when he met Sasuke's son. He knew Naruto would instantly like Izuna, the boy was timid but held curiosity and brains beyond his two years.

"Hey bastard!"

Sasuke's eyes whipped around and caught sight of his old friend. Gracefully he stood and walked down his driveway towards the sidewalk where the man had been jogging.

"I didn't know you were back in town."

"Moved back on Saturday."

Blue eyes widened with surprise and a brilliant smile overtook his features.

"You're back for good?"

"Yeah," he smiled softly at his friend and adding a small head nod to confirm his story. "My wife and son are inside if you would like to say hi."

Naruto gaped, "you're married?! And a son?"

A smirk, "yes."

He saw amusement swim through those baby blues before switching to warmth, "I would love to meet them," and he promptly glanced down at his attire, "when I'm not drenched in sweat and look like a hobo."

"Hn."

The laugh startled him, he had forgotten how forceful yet tame that sound could be.

"Stop by for dinner at my place, my wife has been dying to host a dinner party. I guess she could count this as one." Sasuke's own eyes widened with the word 'wife' and was amazed at how far they had come from teenagers.

"I live two streets east of here. We're the only house on the street with a sakura tree out front and have a white front door." He smiled, brushing a hand through wet blond hair, "I would love for you to bring your wife and son. We can catch up."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled good naturally before waving and taking off in his casual jog down the street. Promises to meet and catch up drifting in the wind.

_~ You know the view used to be much clearer ~_

It was unnatural to be at the house with such a dark sky. It was supposed to rain and he held the toddler in his arms more securely as him and his wife slowly walked the steps to a familiar house. The only house on the street with a sakura tree and a white front door.

After their first initial run in with each other Sasuke did go to their house for dinner. The Uchiha's had been greeted by a elegant woman who had green eyes just as expressive as her husband's. Within a few minutes the two old friends were back to laughing (well Naruto) and swapping stories about what adventures they had as kids.

They grew closer, not to the same intensity as they had as teens, but much closer than they had been over the past years. Izuna seemed to be warming up to the man, he would silently walk over to the blond and hold his hands up whenever he spotted Naruto. He didn't like many people holding him, but Naruto had been delighted and would tickle the boy until he was reduced to a laughing mess.

It was good to have his best friend back in his life. To form new memories together.

Too bad life was just equally cruel.

He took a calming breath and rang the door bell. Hinata stood beside him, her hand clutching onto his. He wasn't sure if she was holding him for support or if he was holding her for support.

The door peeked open and Sasuke greeted Kushina. She was pale, her eyes hallow and haunted and her red hair looked washed out.

"Come in." She whispered and motioned for the couple to step into the once happy home. A home that now screamed with sorrow. They didn't speak as they entered. Casting looks around at the people who were huddled in the kitchen, obviously fawning over the distressed widow.

Minato stood off to the side, and Sasuke gravitated towards the man. It could be his appearance soothed his raging soul, but he knew it was the fact the man seemed to be trying to remain just as composed as Sasuke was.

"It should be illegal," the man whispered, "to bury your child before you."

Sasuke nodded. The thought of ever having to bury his son left him feeling hallow. He clutched his precious bundle tighter and tried to wash the feeling of dread that sat in his stomach away. Izuna would always be protected, he would die to ensure it.

"He was so young."

Sasuke closed his eyes. 'Yes he was'.

"How could...I..." he broke off and shook his head, "excuse me."

"Daddy." A small voice in his arms called glancing around. His eyes blinked sleepily before he closed and cuddled into his father's arms.

"Hm?"

He turned his eyes to find his wife who was quietly talking to Sakura. Her pink hair looked flawless but the dark bags under her eyes and puffy eyes spoke of her troubles. Her hands were resting on a protruding stomach, rubbing soothing circles as though easing the baby's worry rather than her own.

"Daddy." His son tugged at a few raven strands of hair getting his father's attention back.

"Sorry buddy, what is it?"

"Where is Naru?"

Something snapped and he felt like he was dying. The world was spinning under his feet that he did not even notice that Hinata had snatched their son out of his arms and passed him off to his grandmother (who was attached to Kushina like a crutch).

Whispers were floating in torrents through his mind.

_It was supposed to be his last __week before switching to a desk job.  
His partner was the one being attacked, he stepped in.  
Stabbed right in the neck.  
No vital signs, dead at the scene. _

He felt tears prick at his eyes while Hinata guided him to the living room. She sat them down and began rubbing soothing circles into his back. He tried to contain his sobs, forcing back the tears but his body and mind were in conflict and he couldn't get control over anything. He was losing control. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"He's really gone."

He knew he was crying, and people were pretending to not notice his muffled sobs. Nothing mattered right now. He just wanted to remember how to breathe again.

_~ We'll laugh and cry 'till there's no more tears ~_

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and with that came the tradition of sneaking to the roof to eat lunch. Sasuke always enjoyed sitting beside his friend and eating in silence, before the boy decided to rattle on about this thing or the next.

Today's topic seemed to be children.

"Do you think our kids would be friends?" genuinely curious blue eyes stared at him.

"I don't think you should have kids," was the rebuttal that earned a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Asshole, I'm being serious."

"So am I." He loosened the tie to their school uniform and sighed with relief. It was too hot to be layered as much as they were.

"I think they'll be friends." He remarked, a tint of happiness in his voice. "I can see them racing after each other and competing for everything under the sun."

Sasuke blinked with the visual and smirked, "like we did?"

A bright smile, "yup! My kid will always kick your kid's ass."

"In your dreams, dumbass."

Naruto scowled but it was shortly lived. He shrugged the red blazer off and lay it across his black dress pants. He rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt before sighing at the cool breeze.

"What if they dated each other?"

Sasuke frowned, "my child will never date yours."

"But what if my son is in love with your daughter?" Naruto scolded, "you can't deny true love."

"No daughter of mine will date your son." Sasuke swiftly told, "or any boy until he is approved by me." He nodded his head, thinking of what the boys would be trying to do his baby girl. He didn't even have a girl and he was already dreading the idea of having one.

"What is your daughter too good for my son?" Naruto hotly asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Naturally."

"Bastard."

"Hn."

Naruto puckered his lips together and drew a long breath, "what if I have a daughter and your son chases after her?"

Sasuke frowned, "no son of mine would like your daughter."

"Why not?"

"Because my son will be smarter than that." He grinned and shuffled off his own blazer.

Naruto ignored the comment, instead smiled softly before closing his eyes.

"They definitely will be friends."

Sasuke nodded his agreement. Everyone needed a friend like Naruto, he was the greatest friend that anyone could ever ask for. He was sure that any kid of his would take after their fair haired father: a loyal heart made out of gold with an obnoxious voice that could make the worst of mankind laugh.

Yes, Sasuke would make sure their kids would be friends.

* * *

*Hedley's Anything and My Chemical Romance's Teenagers.

Lyrics belong Daughtry: 18 Years

**I love hearing readers opinions, so drop me a line and review.  
**


End file.
